Round Two Begins, Flareon's Fury
Sitting in the waiting room of the Contest Hall, Cole was scratching Flareon behind the ear as he watched the final "Appeal Round" on the monitor in the room. It was the rude woman whom he met before, now revealed to be named, Mrs. Rikutō. She was a powerful and rich woman who bought her pokémon. Cole couldn't despise the woman, but he didn't have a liking to her. As soon as the last judge got through with rating her performance, Cole watched as Mr. Sukizō let out a "Remarkable!". The sound of the crowd cheering rivaled that of his own performance, which left Cole a little shaky. Mrs. Rikutō exited the stage and MC Arian made her way to the center. "If you all will turn your attention to the monitor, these are the 4 contestants who will go on to the next round!" she called quickly spinning and pointing at the board. On the board listed Richie, Mrs. Rikutō, Cole and another participant named Flora. Cole smiled at the sight of his picture and turned to see the others who made it through. Mrs. Rikutō was not surprised that she made it through and Richie was grinning ear to ear. The girl Flora was in the corner of the room, with her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Okay then! The Next Round begins and as always its the battle portion!" she called as the stage around her shifted into a large battlefield. "Up first is!" MC Arian called extending the is for a few seconds. The board quickly matched together "Mrs. Rikutō and Cole" and "Richie and Flora". Cole smiled at the sight of him fighting the rude and bitter woman, quickly locking eyes with her. "Trash..." she muttered faintly, looking back at Cole. MC Arian stepped through the door and said "Mrs. Rikutō, Cole please make your way to the main stage. The intermission is about to end". Cole nodded and lifted himself out of the chair, with Flareon close in rear. He swiftly felt Mrs. Rikutō and her Ursaring knock past them and push through MC Arian. "Yeowtch!" called MC Arian as she hit the floor. Cole quickly ran over and helped Arian up to which she replied "Thank you thank you!". She looked out to Mrs. Rikutō who was already waving at the crowd. Arian looked back at Cole and said "Teach her a lesson, would ya?" before making her way to the stage as well. Cole simply let out a laugh and ran out the the stage. Galvantula vs. Glameow "Okay!" chimed MC Arian as she pumped her fist into the air. "Let the battle begin, there's 5 minutes on the clock and each participant gets a "health bar". If the bar reaches zero or the pokémon has fainted, the other pokémon is the winner. If the timer rings, whoever's health bar is more full wins!" Arian called out, stepping back a few feet. "Begin!" she called as Cole tossed his pokéball. "Galvantula! Your up" Cole called. "Glameow! Don't let mommy down!" Mrs. Rikutō called as her Glameow appeared from a flash of light on the center stage. "Glam!" the oddly shaped cat called. "Ladies first" she chimed. "Trash second" Mrs. Rikutō called back mockingly. "Glameow! Fury Swipes!" she called as Glameow lunged at Galvantula. "Galvantula, jump up and then use Spider Web!" called Cole. Galvantula used its legs to launch into the air. As Glameow was directly below, Galvantula spread its fangs and fired a thick white sticky webbing at the cat, rooting it in place. "Glameow! Iron Tail!" called Mrs. Rikutō. As Galvantula flew over head, Glameow whipped its iron-colored tail at it causing Galvantula to fly backwards. Rolling across the ground, Galvantula quickly landed back on his several claws. "Fortify that spider web, use String Shot!" Cole said. Firing more of the stick white webbing at Glameow, the cat-pokémon was quickly confined into a bell shaped hold. "Now Galvantula, use Electro Ball!" Cole said, tipping the pipe in his mouth. Gathering a ball of electricity at its fangs, Galvantula fired it towards the wrapped Glameow. As the ball hit the cocoon of webbing, it discharged, sending a jolt throughout the entire structure. This included Glameow, whose yell was heard through the thick webbing. "Glameow honey!" called Mrs. Rikutō. She tensed up and quickly called "Glameow! use Fury Swipes!". Swiping itself out of the cocoon, Glameow sneered at Galvantula. "Quick Attack!" Mrs. Rikutō yelled. Glameow quickly darted towards Galvantula, knocking its head directly into the spider. Flying back, Galvantula rolled on his back and let out a hiss. "Galvantula, lets show them that move we've been working on" Cole chimed in, snatching the pipe from his mouth and placing it in his kimono. "Use Bug Buzz!" called Cole. Flipping onto its legs, Galvantula lifted up both of its front legs and began to rub them quickly. The sound that came from them was not a sound humans could hear, only affecting pokémon. "MEOW" Glameow called covering its ears with its paws and lowering its head to the floor. "Whats wrong honey!" Mrs. Rikutō called. Cole's eyes glanced at the scoreboard, there were 21 seconds left and Galvantula was in the lead. He smirked as he glanced back at the battle. "Galvantula, finish it off... Thunderbolt!" he called as electricity charged around the insect pokémon. Releasing from its body, the bolt shocked Glameow causing the cat pokémon to faint quickly. MC Arian leaped to the field and announced "Galvantula is the winner!" Mrs. Rikutō called back Glameow to its pokéball and sneered. "I paid top dollar for you! And this is what I get!" she yelled. The judges were all frowning and Cole had a frown on his face, contrasting to his normal simple smile. "...lets get this over with, I can't stand to look at you anymore" Cole remarked. MC Arian nodded and stepped back again. "Let the battle begin!" she chimed. "Ursaring... don't fail me" Mrs. Rikutō remarked as the bear pokémon stepped forward. "Ring!" it growled as it stood opposite of Galvantula. "Ursaring, start it off! Use Focus Punch" she called. Ursaring began to charge forward, his fist glowing white. Galvantula quickly side stepped it and leaped onto Ursaring's back. "Thunderbolt!" Cole called as electricity began to charge along Galvantula. Before the attack went off Mrs. Rikutō smirked. "Ursaring now! Use Slam!" she called. Giving an evil grin Ursaring spread his arms wide and quickly fell on his back. A large imprint was visible in the ground around him. "Ursa Ursa!" Ursaring remarked lifting himself from the ground. Galvantula was sprawled out and fainted on the ground. "Tch..." Cole remarked, obviously not impressed with the cheap tactic. "You fought well Galvantula, have a good rest" he said calling it back to its pokéball. Cole looked down to see Flareon with a angry and fierce look. "Flareon, your up" Cole chimed. Flareon darted onto the field opposite of Ursaring. Ursaring glanced down, not even showing much interest in Flareon. Turning from Flareon, Ursaring closed his eyes, refusing to knowledge Flareon. "Flareon! Fire Fang!" Cole called out as Flareon began to run towards Ursaring. Leaping into the air with its fangs aflame, Flareon latched onto Ursaring's on and bit down. "URSA!" Ursaring yelled, swiftly knocking Flareon away. "Ursaring! Use Hyper Beam" Mrs. Rikutō said as a white ball of energy gathered in Ursaring's mouth. "RING!" called Ursaring as the hyper beam headed for Flareon. "Flareon, lets give the people a show. Protect! Then follow it up with Quick Attack!" Cole called. Complying with the call, Flareon was quickly surrounded with a veil of green light. Taking the Hyper Beam head on, the energy dispersed around Flareon. Shaking off from the blow, Flareon began to dart towards Ursaring with a trail of white energy behind him. "Ursaring, use Focus Punch!" Mrs. Rikutō called. Slamming his fist into the ground, Flareon leaped into the air and growled. "Flareon! Use Ember!" Cole called. Opening its mouth, a spark of fire shot out engulfing Ursaring. "Tch... Focus Punch again!" Mrs. Rikutō called. Slamming its glowing white fist into Flareon, he rolled back across the ground, before landing on his side. Lifting himself off the ground, Flareon let out a growl. "Flareon! Use Smog" called Cole. Opening its mouth, Flareon released a thick cloud of black smoke that engulfed the field. "Lets use the strategy from before" Cole thought. "Flareon, now use Quick Attack and circle the smog cloud" he called. Running around the Smog cloud, with a trail of white light behind him, Flareon was able to tame the smoke into a large column. "Ursaring! Hyper Beam!" Mrs. Rikutō called belligerently. From the column of smoke, a blast of white energy shot out knocking Flareon away. Stepping from the column, Ursaring had a weakened look on his face. "Nice Flareon, we poisoned him" Cole called out. "Ursa... Ursa... RING!!!!" called Ursaring, in a fit of rage. "Hon-ey?" Mrs. Rikutō chimed, her call not even effecting Ursaring. "Ursaring is going wild!" called Nurse Joy from the judges area. "Don't worry, I have this" Cole said waving his hand, motioning for Nurse Joy to sit. "Flareon, now... use Lava Plume" Cole chimed calmly. Flareon began to surge with fire and his mouth began to spark with fire. Firing a thick blast of fire at the ground, the ground below began to heat up. From below Ursaring, a large column of thick fire shot upward. The fire was strong, intense and bright. As the heat settled, Ursaring fell the floor. MC Arian stepped up and said "Ursaring is unable to battle, Cole is the winner!" she called. The crowd cheered and Cole fell next to Flareon. "Good job" he said rubbing Flareon's head. Glancing up, he saw Mrs. Rikutō sneer at Ursaring as she called it to her pokéball. She turned from the stage and disappeared, nowhere to be seen for the rest of the competition. "Cole, why don't you take a rest? Flora and Richie will have their battle and in the meantime, take your pokémon to rest" Arian chimed. Nodding Cole lifted up Flareon and headed towards the door. "Good luck Richie" Cole said as Richie walked passed him on the way out. Nodding at Cole, Richie didn't sneer at him like before. "Thanks Cole" Richie chimed. "Same to you Flora" Cole said, bowing to the girl. "Th- Thank you" Flora said bowing to Cole. Walking past the main stage, Cole had a look of content on his face. "Like I said Flareon, everyone gets their just desserts" Cole chimed. previous | next